Tharja
Tharja is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Awakening''. She's a Dark Mage from Plegia and the mother of Noire, as well as the possible mother of Morgan. Profile Tharja is a Dark Mage Plegian who is apathetic of the conflict between Plegia and Ylisse, who one day after being recruited by Chrom, meets the Avatar and quickly becomes lovestruck with them. Tharja first appears in Chapter 9, where she states that she is hesitant in fighting alongside Chrom and his army, but after a brief conversation, she decides to join the cause. Personality Tharja is known for her unfriendly personality towards others like randomly hexing them, while being abnormally obsessed with Robin, regardless of the gender, and frequently stalks them time and time again, studying their daily life ever since they first met. In her supports, she briefly mentions that if the Avatar chooses to back out of the relationship after proposing to her, then she will murder them in their sleep. Tharja also has family issues, stating to Kellam that she often communicates them while telling Robin she has none. Tharja is however able to form friendships with others. She has the nicest body in the army and the darkest thoughts. Her birthday is April 2. Fire Emblem Awakening Character Description Tharja :A dour Plegian with a jealous streak and a knack for curses. Starting stats and growth rates |-|Normal = |-|Lunatic = Reclassing options Dark Mage |basepA= Sorcerer |basepB= Dark Knight |sprite2=File:FEA Tharja (Knight) sprite.gif |set1b=Knight Knight |sprite3=File:FEA Generic (General) sprite.gif |set1pA=General General |sprite4=File:FEA Tharja (Great Knight) sprite.gif |set1pB=Great Knight Great Knight |sprite5=File:FEA Tharja (Archer) sprite.gif |set2b=Archer Archer |sprite6=File:FEA Tharja (Sniper) sprite.gif |set2pA=Sniper Sniper |sprite7=File:FEA Tharja (Bow Knight) sprite.gif |set2pB=Bow Knight Bow Knight }} Growth rates when reclassed |-|Sorcerer = |-|Dark Knight = |-|Knight = |-|General = |-|Great Knight = |-|Archer = |-|Sniper = |-|Bow Knight = |-|Bride = Promotion stat gains |-|Dark Mage = |str1= |mag1= |skill1= |spd1= |lck1= |def1= |res1= |move1= |weaponlvl1= |class=Dark Knight |hp= |str= |mag= |skill= |spd= |luck= |def= |res= |move= |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Knight = |str1= |mag1= |skill1= |spd1= |lck1= |def1= |res1= |move1= |weaponlvl1= E |class=Great Knight |hp= |str= |mag= |skill= |spd= |lck= |def= |res= |move= |weaponlvl= E, E }} |-|Archer = |lck1= |def1= |res1= |move1= |weaponlvl1= |class=Bow Knight |hp= |str= |mag= |skill= |spd= |lck= |def= |res= |move= |weaponlvl= E }} Skills Fire Emblem Heroes About Tharja's normal variation was made available at the game's launch, while the winter variation was made available from December 18, 2017 through January 1, 2018 alongside the Winter's Envoy update. Tharja (Dark Shadow) Character Description Dark Shadow :A mage from Plegia with a dark side and a possessive streak, especially with Robin. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Starting stats |-|★★★★ = |special = Retribution }} |-|★★★★★ = |special = Retribution }} Skills Tharja ("Normal Girl") Character Description "Normal Girl" :A mage from Plegia who, while usually creepy, is acting bright and cheerful...for some reason. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Starting stats |special = Chilling Wind }} Skills Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Tharja does not appear as a playable character, but one of Lucina's pallette costumes are based around Tharja's color outfit, but her trophy featured in a leak was removed from the 3DS version entirely, because it is speculated the ESRB considered her outfit to be too exposing to maintain the E10+ rating. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Tharja appears as a Dark Mage Mirage who can promote to a Sage or Sorceress, but she is also dedicated to supporting Kiria Kurono in any situation while sharing a strong friendship and pokes fun at her crush on Itsuki. Fire Emblem Cipher Supports Quotes Endings ; Tharja - Grim Stalker : Tharja's jealous obsession with Avatar never subsided, even after her return to Plegia. Anecdotal evidence suggests she devoted most of her effort to hexes and curses that might reunite them. ; Tharja and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Tharja, above all else. ; Tharja and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Tharja's rare appearances at the training yard sent terrified recruits screaming into the night. ; Tharja and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But a few well-placed hexes from his wife, Tharja, eventually brought the populace to their senses. ; Tharja and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes caused Tharja's eyes to roll, but the pair still made a happy life together. ; Tharja and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Tharja, whose frequent curse slinging put her husband in an understandably foul mood. ; Tharja and Kellam : Even after her return to Plegia, Tharja kept an unhealthy obsession with Avatar that led her to vanish for weeks or months at a time. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Tharja and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. The cold Feroxi winters proved too much for Tharja, who left time and again in search of heat more in line with a Plegian desert. ; Tharja and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Tharja stayed with him and perfected her hexes, and the couple's magical talents soared. ; Tharja and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Meanwhile, his wife, Tharja, set up shop and hexed people for a living. The pair were said to get many odd looks. ; Tharja and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but fear of his wife's hexes led him to resume work as a sellsword. Tharja secretly tagged along and used her talents to keep him safe. ; Tharja and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The younger tykes were very fond of Tharja who feigned annoyance, but secretly enjoyed the attention. ; Tharja and Henry : Henry settled down with Tharja and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter's mood was said to shift violently, perhaps due to having two dark mages as parents. ; Tharja and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother, and his wife Tharja. The latter never warmed to the villagers, but she was said to smile around her family. Gallery Trivia * Tharja's name might've came from the Indian name, Tharaja, meaning "star with full glow". * Tharja is an anagram of Rhajat, a character from Fire Emblem Fates ** Tharja's Japanese Sallya (サーリャ) is also an anagram of Rhajat's Japanese name, Syalla (シャラ). ** Her Japanese name, Sallya, is a Hebrew name meaning "princess". * Tharja shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Kjelle, as well as Fates' Rhajat, Sophie and Beruka. ** Tharja also shares her Japanese voice actress, Akutsu Kana, with Cherche and Rhajat. * Tharja has had numerous instances of censorship and change. ** In a rumored leak from the ESRB, the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U was supposed to have 686 trophies, and a Tharja Trophy was shown in the leak. However, her trophy is not present in the released game. There are only 685 trophies (not counting DLC) in all regional versions of the game. It was speculated that she was most likely removed to avoid a "T" rating, rather than the E10+ the game has. None of this information was ever officially confirmed. External links * Tharja's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Awakening